halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Precursor-Primal War
The Precursor-Primal War was one of the most lethal wars in the Void's history. It is also the first war ever to occur. It would begin the destruction of one Universe, the creation of another and the collapse of the invulnerable empire known as the Primal Universal Imperium. It would also spark a time in history known as "The Age of Suffering." The Fatatlies were beyond imagination numbering in the sextrillions for the Precursors, but the Primals suffered almost no losses. It is estimated to have started 6 Trillion years ago in Universe One, and is estimated to have ended 23 centuries later. History 206th Era of Slavery During the Primal's long and barbaric rule over Universe One, they used the Precursor race as a slave labor race to maintain their empire's economy and status. Eventually, one Precursor, the Timeless One united his fellow Precursors to help him in negoiatating a "deal" with the Primals. This was rejected and the Timeless One formed the "Supremial" and declared it the official house of government for the Precursor race officially declaring them "a independent race." This angered the Supreme Primal who immediately informed the Timeless One that he has one chance to dismantle the Supremial and rejoin his imperium. The Timeless One responded saying "I am a Timeless One. A shall outlive time, matter and space. I'm eternal. We Precursors will become the creators of something new. Something free of oppression, war and poverty. And especially, slavery. Your barbaric ways will surely be your undoing. We will be the spark that ignites the fuse. I hear by declare the Mantle, a religon where all must be free of violent, barbaric and imperial influence. You don't like this? Well, eternal ones. Come and stop us. For the Era of Falling Empires is about to be born." With war declaration written in text, the Primals respond with military force. Conflict Not much is known of the ensuing conflict except that the Timeless One was most likely the commander of the Precursor forces. The Primals inflicted heavy losses upon the enemy, but knowing they are dying for the Mantle, the Precursors continued to fight. The Precursor losses mounted into the sextrillions. The Primals lost no one due to their "god-like" state of technology and sheer power. Falling Empires The Primals finally met their end at the Assault on the Supreme Sphere where the Timeless One faked his own surrender, saying his forces were falling back into the Sphere. The Primals followed only to learn the ships deployed their had skeleton crews and the real force was hiding in slipspace. They then trapped the Primal homeworld of UniPrime in the Supreme Sphere, trapping them for eternity. Only the Golden Primal, who existed as a conscience, activated a emergency teleport 6 Trillion years into the future to the year 2547 where he absorbed the body of O'Brian Josrik or "Omega." Factions The Precursors Leaders: The Supremial Homeworld: Zeban Military Forces: Sextrillions, possibly more. The Primal Imperium Leaders: Poseidon, Vulcan, Zeus, Griffin. Homeworlds: UniPrime, ProPrime and JalPrime. Military Forces: 162 Primal immortals. Due to the solider classification, it is thought there were more. Timeline 6 Trillion BTB *Timeless One creates the Supremial and establishes the religon known as the "Mantle" where all races will worship the Precursors and peace, not the Primals and war. *Supreme Primal declares war against the Timeless One. *The sky of UniPrime turns red from a massive naval clash between Precursor and Primal forces in orbit *The Precursors attack colony after colony after colony but with no success. *Period of 18 centuries is left blank. *War rages on and the Precursors attempt to rebuild their forces on UniPrime, but fails due to the Primal;s telepathy. *The Warrior finally wins a decissive victory against Vulcan at the Siege of the Eternal Sanctum. *The Primals attempt to erase the Mantle's existence by attacking Zeban, but for reasons unknown, the Primal's returned within 22 years of leaving. They were either repelled or learnt of the Timeless One's apparent surrender. *The Timeless One hides his fleet in slipspace and sends a small battlegroup of 6 unmanned 7 battleships into the Sphere, which lures in the Primals who are towing UniPrime. *Supreme Sphere closes on the enemy trapping them in slipspace where their god powers have no hope of helping them. *War ends. Precursors scavenge Primal technology and leave the Universe. Trivia *It is funny to note that the Primal's had the power to literally "blink" races out of existence. It is unknown why they did not simply "blink" the Precursors out of existence. *One of the ancient Precursor monastries states "The Warrior killed thousands of them, and they could do nothing but watch while we slaughtered them one by one. It was a contradiction to our religon, a anti-pacifism, but even pacifists eventually have to kill." This is not possible, because the post-war reports stated that Primal losses were 0. This was probably written to boost morale or to inspire their race in the near future if the Primals or a new enemy ever did fight them again. *The Supreme Sphere was also used to trap the Flood after their war with the Precursors. Why the didn't escape while the Flood was being imprisoned is unknown. Battles *First Assault on UniPrime *First Raid on UniPrime *106th Battle of the Eternal Sanctum *Assault on the Supreme Sphere Other Human Wars - The Great Peloponnesian War - The First Punic War - The Second Punic War - The Third Punic War -Alexander's Conquests - Roman Civil War - Moor's invasion of Franks - The Ten Crusades - Chinese Uprising - Spanish conquest of Mexico - Babur's Holy War - Japanese Civil Wars - The Thirty Years War -The Seven Years War - The American War of Independence - The Revolutionary War - The Napoleonic Wars -American Civil War - Franco-Prussian War - Russo-Japanese War - First World War -Second World War - Chinese Civil War - The Cold War - Vietnam War - The Yumkippur War - The Six-Day War - War on Terror - First Naval War - Franco-German Nuclear War - Second Naval War - Chino-Japanese War - Chino-Korean War - First Korean Uprising - Second Korean Uprising - Israeli Civil War - Australian Civil War - Third World War - The Interplanetary War - The First Insurrection - Human-Covenant War - Covenant Civil War - The Second War - The Second Insurrection - The Reach War - First Human-Sangheili War - Second Human-Sangheili War - The Third Insurrection - First Apocolyptic War - Second Apocolyptic War - Category:Wars